Percy Jackson Digital Monster
by Octiprime34
Summary: What would happen if let's say Percy's mother died when he was young and was left with his abusing step-father Gaby but was found by the king of an ancient kingdom. The story is a mix of Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Digimon digital monster and Fairytail's magic.
1. Chapter 1

I don't owe PJO, Digimon nor Fairytail.

Summary:

What would happen if let's say Percy's mother died when he was young and was left with his abusing step-father Gaby but was found by the king of an ancient kingdom. The story is a mix of Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Digimon digital monster and Fairytail's magic.

Chapter 1: Percy's new father!

Percy pov:

I was running from a drakon when y stumble in a side street "Well (sob)… I'll see you again soon mom." And whit that I close my eyes.

Unknown pov:

I heard crying in a side street. I ran has fast has I could and when I arrive I saw a kid and a drakon that's about to kill him. I made my fist in fire and yelled out "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"And it the drakon head on and it turn to dust.

Percy pov:

I open my eyes to see a man standing before me whit its fist on fire and then he ask me "Hey kid where are your parents I bet their worried sick about you." I shook my head no and said "My mother is dead and my step-father is abus...abu…abusi." I tried to say but he said "Abusing you." And whit that he took a thinking pose.

Unknown pov:

Well I made the most stupid decision but one that I would not regret. "Hey kid how about I take you with me and be your new daddy han and while where at it my name's Raven (Yes y am reusing my Fairytail/digimon story Raven) what's yours". Then he said "My name is Perseus Jackson sir but you can call me Percy and would you seriously take me whit you?" "Yes I would I always wanted a son to teach my magic to." "Wow, you're a wizard?" "Yes I am. You may have heard of _FrostRaven_ haven't you Percy?" "Yes he's super cool and I always wanted to meet him." "Well Percy I introduce myself, Raven Scarlet or _FrostRaven _has my fan call me."

Percy pov:

Wow I can't believe y am talking to the legendary ice dragon. "Ok I accept your offer _dad_". He said to Raven "Well close your eyes for a sec and do not open then, I will tell you when to open then ok?" "Ok" and with that I close my eyes.

Raven pov (Sorry for the switching between pov I'll try to do it less in the next chapter):

"If this boy really wants to be my son then I Raven Scarlet will take him has my son. I swear it on the river Styx." And whit that I told him to open his eyes to see they were blue has water "Let's go get your thing and then I will show you your new house ok?" He nodded yes and I frost-travel us to his house (frost-traveling is like vapor travel but the body turns into microscopic ice shard) once arrive he went to his room and came out ten minute and then the worst happen… His step-father came in the room and he said "Hey you what do you think you're doing with that kid he's mine." "Well then to answer your question I am taking him with me." "Oh no you're not this brat gets me a check every mouth so I'm not going to let you take him like that." With that I look at Percy woo was clutch to my leg and said "Ok Percy I want you to close your eyes and not open then till I tell you ok?" he nodded and closed his eyes and I turn to face his step-father "So you want to fight han well prepare yourself for battle NOW!" I said and let go of all my magic pressure (like air pressure but with magic) and with that he look at me like I was some kind of monster and shock out "Wwwath are yyou some kind of monster?" "I am the dragon king and I don't feel like you should have any of my mercy so I'm going to eliminate you NOW and you won't go to hell nor heaven I will destroys your soul." And with that I pointed mi finger at him and snap it and he burned tilde nothing was left of him. "Ok Percy lets go home." And I frost-traveled us to Draconica the dragon, magic titan, magic gods and magic demon live.

**Hope you like that chapter like, review and tilde next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Camp start!

Percy pov:

Well it's been five years since I was adopted by Raven. I was now eleven and welder of dragon, titan, god and demon slayer magic. I was an ice, fire and elemental slayer but like my father I like ice better. "So dad went am I going to go to this camp half-blood you talk about?" I was excited to make so friend cose well apart from all the kids in Draconica I didn't have any friend. "We are leaving in ten minute." Answer my dad. After I was ready he frost-travel us near the camp where we found a girl with black spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She look about my age and she was attacked by Cyclops. "Dad we go to help her." I said and turn to see the Cyclops with Draco Destroyer in is head. "Yo kid you ok?" my dad ask her "Thanks for saving me." And then she passed out. We carried her to the camp but on the road my dad said he had to leave to prepare the time when he was going to claim me has is son. Has soon has I arrive at the camp the girl woke up "So what's your name?" I ask her "My name is Thalia Grace and what's your name?" "I'm Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy. By the way nice to meet you Thalia." "Likewise who was the man that save me?" "He's my daddy but he had to leave… Hey we arrive at the camp half-blood." When we past the barrier a centaur came to us and ask us "Hello you must be demigod because you manage to pass the barrier. Do you know who your godly parent is?" "I am Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and this is Percy Jackson son of …. I don't know." She then turn to me and ask "Who is your godly parent by the way?" "I won't tell you you'll have to find out by diner time." Was my answer "Speaking of diner it's almost time care to join us? Oh by the way I'm Chiron." And after that we went to the dining pavilion. When we arrive Chiron said to the camper "Camper we have new camper here is Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and Percy Jackson son of an unknown god." After he said that ice ring form in the middle of the pavilion and a figure form in the middle "Who are you and how did you pass the barrier." Ask the man with the bottle of whiskies "I am Percy's father allow me to introduce myself Raven Scarlet king of Draconica." And with that an ice crown hologram form itself on my head "All hail Percy Jackson son of the dragon king." Said Chiron "So Perry where will you stay it's not like we have a cabin for you." "Actually I took the liberty to add a cabin and a table for my son." After his speech he left. "So prince of dragon I challenge you to a fight in the arena and the names Like Chastelien (I think that's how you write it)." "Ok that could be fun let go."

-Arena-

3 pers. Pov:

"A fight between Luse chasteliat the best sword fighter at camp half-blood and Perry Jasson the newphy. Begin." Said the man with a wine bottle. At the end of his speech Luke charge at Percy who block the hit with ease with his sword Dramon Destroyer "So is that all you got Luke?" Ask Percy "You aint seen anything new guy!" Shouted a girl with blond hair in the stand "We shall see." "ICE DRAGON BLADE" Percy shouted and with that his right arm turned in an ice sword. He then put his sword on his back and won the fight with his ice blade "Do you yield?" ask Percy after ten minute of fighting. "I yield." Answer Luke after that Percy was about to quit the arena wen the same blond girl stop him he turn back to see her and ask "What do you want blondie?" Percy ask the blond who seems to be mad how he called her "The names Annabeth Chase but you can call me Annabeth. How did you turn your hand in an ice sword?" She ask him "It's called ice dragon slayer magic. It allows my body to take all the ability of the body of a dragon for example I can breathe ice and get ice scales." I respond. She look at me astounded "Who taught you this?" "My dad Raven Scarlet why?" "Well just wanted to now." _Weird _I thought before being hug by Thalia before she said "Wow that was awesome. Do you think you dad could teach me some dragon magic?" "Well let's ask." I said to her has we exit the arena.

Percy pov:

We were at the beach and I IM my dad "Hey dad!" "Hello son, and hello you to girl. What's your name?" "My name is Thalia" She pause and look at me with nervosity in her eyes. I nodded to her to continue "I was wondering if you … could teach me magic?" "Well I can't teach it to you" at that she look down "But I can give you the materiel so you can learn it yourself with Percy's help." She look at him and bow then said "Thank you sir." "Call me Raven. So him going to come to camp to give you the materiel and visit a bit." And with that he wipe the IM message. We ran to the barrier to see him standing there whit a bunch of camper watching him "Hey Percy got the thing for your girlfriend here to learn everything from basic technique to secret art and from there to forbidden." He smiled at us but at he said that she was my girlfriend we both blushed hard like tomato. He laughed at us for one or two minute and handed her three books and a dragon lacrima "Dragon lacrima contain the soul of a dragon so that you can learn the technique. The soul is the one of a lightning dragon has you are daughter of Zeus." "Thanks again Raven." "No prob kid." After that he disappeared in ice ring "So we better merge the lacrima whit your body what do you say?" I ask "That would be a start." And whit that I frost-traveled us to the beach and I merge the lacrima with her body "It's getting late we should go sleep." She said "If that's what you want. Meet me here after breakfast so we can begin your training ok?" "Ok" After that we parted and went to sleep.

**So that what kind of technique is Thalia going to learn? Find out next time! Next time Percy will chow his partner… Sunmon! **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own PJO nor Digimon or Fairytail

Chapter 3: Thalia the lightning dragon + new digimon partner partner

Percy pov:

I was at the dining pavilion waiting for Thalia when Annabeth came up to me and said "Who was that man you were talking to yesterday and what did he give Thalia?" "That man was my father and has what he gave Thalia I will let her tell you herself." After that Thalia walk up to me and sat down next to me "So after breakfast?" "Yep!"

-Ten minute later-

We were at the beach and then I said "Ok Thalia you got to focus on your mouth and channel magic to it ok?" "Ok ill try." "Oh and shout it at the sky, ok" after that she pointed her head in the air and open her mouth by saying "_LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!_" after she said that lightning came out of it. After that she look at me in shock "So try it again but this time focus on your fist and punch the tree over there." I said by pointing at a tree nearby "Ok" After that she said "_LIGHTNING DRAGON FIST!_" And her fist was cover up in lightning and when it made contact with the tree it blew up in lightning "Ok now focus it on your foot and aim at another tree." "Ok but this is tiring." "After that ill teach you how to eat lightning to restore your strength and magic power." "How much magic do I have and where is it stored" "Well at your level you have enough magic to destroys a five story high apartment and to answer your other question. Your magic energy is stored in your body in an organ that act like a lung and it can grow in the future." "Ok." "Now back to the kick." She turn and said "_LIGHTNING DRAGON TALON!_" Her foot was covered in electricity and on impact the same thing happen when she her fist "Good now let eat!" she look questionably at me has I took out a battery pack and a little ice bag "So you're going to eat lightning for the first time now listen closely you can't eat your own lightning or other's element. Like I can't eat fire." "What type of dragon slayer is your father?" "Well he is a fire, ice and elemental dragon, magical god, magical titan and demon slayer so he is the exception to the rule don't eat other ting than your element." "Now concentrate on the electricity that is produce from the battery and take a deep breath." I said has I handed her the battery pack. She did has I said and ate the electricity from the battery until it was dried. I did the same with the ice bag "So you don't need to eat anything else than electricity or lightning to restore your magic or you can let it come back naturally." "So that it for the basic. You can read the book on advance technique and dragon slayer secret art and when you're ready you can tell me and don't forget to train." "We'll let go back to camp before they forget who we are." She joke.

-Three days later-

Thalia pov:

Well its ben hard to learn everything in that book but it was worth it.

-Flashback 1 hour ago-

I was in the arena fighting some Ares kid "_LIGHTNING DRAGON DEMOLISION FIST!_" after that a lightning ball shot out of my fist and it my opponent square in the chest and he was out cold.

-End of Flashback-

I was walking to Percy's cabin to let him know that I finish learning the second book. "Hey Percy. I'm finish with the book want to see?" "Yea let's see what you learn." He said. We walk to the beach and said "Use a secret art." "Let's roll!" I said "_DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: LIGHTNING JAVELIN STRICK!_" and then a lightning javelin struck a tree and exploded "Well you did learn the secret art and I can see you got some of the dragon feature." He said I look at him questionably "Whaa?" "You got slid eyes and fang… it look cute on you." He whisper the last part hoping I did not hear it but I did and blush at it "So want to spar?" I ask "Yea why not."

-1 hour later-

Percy pov:

She improved and I can tell she got more magic then last time when we train. She jump on me and me being distracted fell on the floor with her on me. Our face were inch from each other. I acted on instinct and cup her face and kiss her.

Thalia pov:

I was a bit surprised by his action but I dint push him back I accepted it. "So looks like I just tamed a dragon." I said as we brock up "So … do you want …. You know …. Be my girlfriend?" He chock out. I kiss him and said "Does that answer your question frost brain?" "Yes I does. So want to sleep in my cabin?" "Sure why not" After that when we got to his cabin 2 eggs where on the bed with a message that said "The red egg is for Percy and the silver one is for Thalia –Raven-" well guess it's a gift. Has we touch them they glowed and after that 2 creature where standing on the bed. The little one that was shaped like a little sun said "Hello I'm Sunmon nice to meet you partner." Then the other one said "And I'm Moonmon nice to meet you to partner." Percy look at me and said "These are digimon and rare one. Sunmon becomes Apolomon and Moonmon becomes Dianamon." He then turn to the two little digimon and ask "So Sunmon is my partner and Moonmon is Thalia's partner, right?" "That's right" The two digimon said with a smile on their face "Well tomorrow we'll train then so they can do mega form. Is that ok with you Thalia?" "That ok. So we going to bring them to the dinning pavilion or make food here?" "Well let's not show them like your knew magic and let's make lunch here I'll cook"

-Next morning -

Thalia pov:

We were at the place where I practise my magic "So they shod be able to do rookie form" "How do we make them digivolve?" "With this" And he got out 2 strange device (their digivice are similar to Marcus's one but the color are different) "Those are digivice." After handing me one he pointed his at Sunmon and said "_DIGIVOLUTION_" After there was a bright light and at the place of Sunmon was a Coronamon (Thalia read some book on digimon) he then turn to face me and said "Do like me and Moonmon will digivolve." So I did do like him and after the light there was a Lunamon. "So let's begin their training!" said Percy and after that we begin training.


End file.
